doblajeletrasfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Changin
Cantada por Naja :Gotta, sing a song! :Odori akashite konya get down :Ano ko no body wo shack shite break down :Namida mo hajiketonde get down with me :She said high, she said low :Kimagure na purimadonna :Sasoi dasu yuuki nante get down with me :Hajimete nada, hajimete nanda :Konna ni mune ga dokidoki suru no :Kutabireta kisetsu ni say bye-bye :(Dancin' on the boogie woogie night) :Yume wo negattedakishimettatte :Yabunnakya kabe wa kowarete kurenai :You' re my soul sensation :Hikaru dansu floor and skydrive :(Baby got you!) :Changin' change konya koso kimero :Kimero, konya koso Changin' :Changin' change konya koso kimero :(Rock on) :Konya koso Changin' :Changin' change konya koso kimero :Kimero, konya koso Changin' :Changin' change dansu shite mune no :(Tobira wo akete!) :Konya koso Changin' :Fish, flash, fresh :(Ahhhh...) :NONA REEVES feat YOU THE ROCK :Nosete moriagete konna oshaberi :Get suru kyokoso kono mune ni :Takanaru kono oto no melody :Tsutaetai toki ore no heart ni :Wick and wasurenai memories :Owaranai atsui omoi kesshin senti start to suru :Kyokoso ano koto :(Hanashiaitai!) :Break and master tsugi wa kimi no ban da :(Konya koso Changin'!) :Hajimete nada, hajimete nanda :Konna ni mune ga dokidoki suru no :Kutabireta kisetsu ni say bye-bye :(Dancin' on the boogie woogie night) :Yume wo negattedakishimettatte :Yabunnakya kabe wa kowarete kurenai :You' re my soul sensation :Hikaru dansu floor and skydrive :(Baby got you!) :Changin' change konya koso kimero :Kimero, konya koso Changin' :Changin' change konya koso kimero :(Pass baby) :Konya koso Changin' :Changin' change konya koso kimero :Kimero, konya koso Changin' :Changin' change dansu shite mune no :(Yume wo tsukame!) :Konya koso Changin' :Fish, flash, fresh :(Ahhhh...) :Kyo no party, konya kara matta kawari hajimeru no sa :Te wo agete, sawage! :Changin' change konya koso kimero :Kimero, konya koso Changin' :Changin' change konya koso kimero :(Rock on) :Konya koso Changin' :Changin' change konya koso kimero :Kimero, konya koso Changin' :Changin' change konya koso kimero :Kimero, konya koso Changin' :She said high, she said low :(Kimagure na purimadonna) :She said high, she said low :(Tobidasu second master) :She said high, she said low :(Kimagure na purimadonna) :She said high, she said low :(Tobidasu second master) :NONA REEVES feat YOU THE ROCK :Wick and memories :Ah, wick and memories :Peace... Versión doblada: España Interpretada por El Duende de la escalera :¡Vamos, cantalo! ¡vamos! :La próxima vez vamos a bailar, :el cuerpo de esa chica siento que me atrapa, :sus lágrimas son balas, ven bailar y conmigo. :Ella dice si, luego dice no. :Es un poco caprichosa. :La próxima vez ella bailará conmigo. :¡Vamos, vamos! :Es el momento, es el momento :y siento que el corazón se me acelera. :Dile adiós al tiempo que ya se fue :¡baila el bugui bugui! :Pide un deseo, abraza a tus sueños, :camina hacia delante y salta las barreras. :Mi alma está sintiendo, :como vibra esta canción. :¡Vamos, sientelo! :Cambiarás, esta noche de opinión. :¡Vivelo, decidete esta noche! :Cambiarás, esta noche de opinión. :¡Control, decidete esta noche! :Cambiarás, esta noche de opinión. :¡Vivelo, decidete esta noche! :Cambiarás, esta noche de opinión. :¡Abre tu corazón, decidete esta noche! :¡Fish, flash, fresh! :¡Vamonos! :Olvida tu tan adorado, dulce y bello amor. :Y vuela muy lejos, tu lugar está aquí. :Olvida tu tan adorado, dulce y bello amor. :Y vuela muy lejos tu lugar está aquí. Categoría:Ending